EXODUS
by gyllians
Summary: Kyungsoo dari abad 21 ditarik ke zaman Dinasti Ludwig untuk mengalahkan penyihir yang mengambil alih kerajaan. KaiSoo, Official Pairings, GS (gender switch) [ADA PEMBERITAHUAN. HARAP DIBACA]
1. Chapter 1 - Beginning

**\- KYUNGSOO -**

Aku menghabiskan malam-malam membosankanku seperti biasanya. Pergi ke perpustakaan, beli dua kotak kentang goreng dan beberapa botol susu, lalu pulang ke rumah dan 'bercinta' dengan komputer kesayanganku.

Hidupku tidak sehat, sungguhan. Aku makhluk nokturnal, yang mana sangat tidak wajar bagi spesies manusia. Aku tidur di siang hari lalu bekerja di malam hari. Seorang blogger tidak biasa bekerja saat matahari tinggi. Blogger selalu terjaga tiap malam untuk mengelola ruang data di laman manapun, termasuk pada laman tempatku bekerja.

"Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja? Suaramu kedengaran seperti kodok, Non."

Setiap malam aku menghubungi Sehun, sahabatku yang sekarang bekerja di LA. Dia seorang penari, penari yang sangat handal. Mungkin Sehun adalah penari terbaik yang pernah aku temui, mengingat sebegitu sempitnya pergaulanku, tapi aku tidak pernah mengatakannya. Gengsi.

Ngomong-ngomong, setiap malam aku mencuri lima belas menit berharga dari kehidupan jet set pria tampan bernama Sehun 'Ludwig' Oh itu. Sekedar menceritakan hari-hariku yang sangat membosankan. Kadang aku juga bercerita tentang hacker-hacker nakal yang mencoba meretas laman tempatku bekerja. Dan biasanya Sehun bakal menghentikanku. Dia benci bahasa komputer yang menurutnya sangat tidak manusiawi.

"Ya," aku mencoba membuat suaraku normal, tapi tenggorokanku sakit sekali. "Di sini dingin sekali."

"Kau keluar malam lagi?"

Sehun kedengaran marah di seberang sana. Selama dua tahun Sehun menentang kehidupan nokturnalku, dan selama dua tahun juga aku berusaha tuli. Gaji yang ditawarkan oleh laman tempatku bekerja sangat besar. Aku punya hobi yang jago menguras dompet dan bosku lumayan pintar merayu. Tanpa pekerjaanku yang ini, aku tidak bisa membeli komik, membeli apartemen di tengah kota Colorado, membeli mobil, bahkan melakukan panggilan lintas negara bagian dengan Sehun.

"Kyungsoo, aku su-"

"Iya, iya, iya," aku menggeram kesal. Bahkan Sehun lebih menyebalkan dari ibuku. "Kau sudah jutaan kali bilang. Berhenti mengancam dengan lambungku yang bakal bolong, atau liverku yang nantinya rusak. Aku menikmati ini, oke? Setidaknya aku bisa memberimu hadiah yang layak di _black day_ nanti."

"Kupikir kehadiranmu dalam keadaan sehat lebih baik daripada hadiahmu," Sehun terkekeh sesaat. "Kau tahu, hari ini aku bertemu dengan seorang gadis."

Sehun jarang sekali bercerita tentang gadis. Sangat mengherankan. Dia hidup di kota yang isinya gadis-gadis cantik dan seksi, tapi kesannya Sehun tidak pernah merasa cukup. Padahal kalau Sehun mau lebih membuka diri, bakal banyak gadis yang mengantre untuk jadi pacarnya, bahkan kencan semalamnya.

"Pasti gadis itu sangat cantik sampai seorang bangsawan Jerman mau mengungkit-ungkit."

Aku tahu Sehun marah-marah di seberang sana. Sehun kurang suka jika identitas aslinya diungkit-ungkit. Jadi, aku punya sahabat seorang bangsawan dari Jerman. Ibu Sehun orang Bonn dan masih keturunan salah satu raja di sana. Dan nama bangsawannya disisipkan di tengah-tengah nama Sehun, Sehun 'Ludwig' Oh. Hebat. Aku adalah bagian dari The Seven Knights di Round Table.

"Dia koreografer dari Cina untuk proyek film yang satunya," Sehun berdeham sesaat. "Ya, dia cantik, tapi ada yang aneh darinya."

Sehun banyak bekerja dengan orang-orang film. Tidak cuma sekali dua kali dia pamer bertemu artis besar. Dua bulan lalu aku marah saat ia pamer baru saja bertemu dengan Logan Lerman. Ya Tuhan. Logan itu pacarku dan Sehun bilang Logan kelihatan sangat dekat dengan Alexandra Daddario. Aku menangis semalaman karenanya.

"Dia-," Sehun berhenti sesaat. "-aku tidak tahu, tapi luka di tanganku mendadak sembuh saat aku bersalaman dengannya. Mungkinkah dia sama seperti kita?"

Bulu kudukku meremang. Aku baru saja melintasi jalan buntu dekat pemakaman. Di sana kabarnya banyak arwah bergentayangan. Aku tidak percaya. Aku lebih percaya kalau di sana banyak orang mabuk dan pengedar narkoba yang sedang sembunyi. Alasan bulu kudukku berdiri bukan karena mereka.

Aku dan Sehun.. bagaimana mengatakannya? Kami berbeda. Maksudku, ya, kami berbeda. Sehun bangsawan dan aku upik abu yang beralih profesi jadi blogger dengan kacamata sangat tebal. Hanya saja, kami tidak seperti kalian.

Sehun seperti Aang si Pengendali Angin dari serial Nickelodeon yang sempat merajai pertelevisian beberapa tahun lalu. Dia bisa memanggil angin. Bedanya, Sehun belum pernah botak dan aku yakin dia tidak punya tatoo panah di sekujur tubuhnya.

Waktu kami masih di sekolah dasar, dia pernah secara tidak sengaja merobohkan reklame pentas seni yang besarnya empat kali lipat dari papan tulis. Padahal waktu itu bulan Maret. Tidak ada angin besar di Virginia dan di pertengahan musim semi.

Sedangkan aku, tunggu, jangan tertawa. Badanku memang kecil. Aku hanya sebatas bahu Sehun (atau bahkan lebih pendek), tapi aku bisa merobohkan sebuah gedung dua puluh lantai. Aku bisa membuat gempa besar dalam skala ruang kecil dan meluluh lantakkan segala sesuatu yang ada di sekitarku. Aku bisa membuat aspal retak. Aku bisa membuat beton pecah hanya dengan menghentakkan sebelah kakiku.

Aku bahkan bisa membuat kap mobil penyok hanya dengan satu tangan kalau tidak berhati-hati.

Sehun sering menyebutku Monster Kecil dan Beastly Princess. Aku tidak mempermasalahkannya karena aku merasa diriku memang sungguhan monster. Tidak ada manusia biasa yang hampir mematahkan lengan ayahnya dengan tangan kosong.

Kejadian delapan tahun lalu kembali melintas di pelupuk mataku. Waktu itu aku marah besar karena melihat ayahku berselingkuh. Aku hampir mematahkan tangannya karena amarah. Untung saja ibu dan Sehun datang untuk menenangkanku. Tangan ayah memang tidak patah, tapi lebam dalam tertinggal di sana. Sejak saat itu aku menyadari kekuatanku. Aku bisa menyakiti siapa saja, bahkan ayahku sendiri. Aku monster yang sedang tertidur.

"Aku bersumpah luka yang kudapat dari film sebelumnya hilang," lanjut Sehun. "Tanpa bekas."

"Mungkin kau kelelahan," timpalku sambil merogoh kunci apartemenku. "Kau terlalu memaksakan diri akhir-akhir ini."

"Tidak-tidak," Sehun kedengaran frustasi. "Apa perlu aku kirimkan foto _before-after_ tanganku?"

Sehun pernah menjelaskan analisanya tentang kemungkinan adanya orang lain di luaran sana yang sama tidak normalnya seperti kami. Tidak mungkin hanya kami berdua yang punya sesuatu yang _spesial_. Tapi aku selalu berusaha menentangnya. Aku tidak mau dianggap gila dan berakhir di pusat rehabilitasi karena orang-orang menganggap kami sungguhan _spesial_.

Tapi setelah mendengar penjelasan Sehun mengenai si koreografer dari Cina itu membuatku goyah. Mungkinkah?

"Siapa namanya?"

Sehun tidak menjawab, lalu beberapa detik kemudian sambungan kami terputus. Tidak biasanya Sehun memutus secara sepihak. Selelah-lelahnya Sehun, dia bakal minta izin untuk pergi tidur, atau mandi. Bagaimanapun juga darah bangsawan mengalir deras di tubuhnya. Sehun bangsawan penuh sopan santun.

Akhirnya aku memilih untuk percaya dengan Sehun yang tertidur karena terlalu lelah bekerja. Tidak mau merusak mood-ku sendiri karena ada segudang file rahasia yang harus aku jaga malam ini. Aku tidak mau kehilangan pekerjaan dengan gaji sangat besar.

Aku membuka pintu apartemenku dan tidak menemukan Bell di manapun. Aku memelihara seekor anjing. Namanya Bell karena dia sangat berisik dan manja. Biasanya dia menggonggong setiap aku kembali, dan sekarang dia tidak berlari ke arahku.

Ruang tamuku gelap gulita dan aku tidak bisa melihat apapun. Saklar lampu ada di ujung ruangan. Sungguh, aku mengutuk arsitek manapun yang membuat apartemen ini. Aku harus meraba-raba untuk mencapai saklar. Kacamataku sudah hampir setebal bokong botol soda dan cahaya lampu lorong yang menyusup melalui celah ventilasi sama sekali tidak membantu.

Ngomong-ngomong, aku tidak ingat kalau di apartemenku ada akar.

DUK!

Aku tersandung. Sungguhan. Aku benar-benar tersandung akar dan nyaris terjerembab ke lantai. Dan detik-detik menegangkan berikutnya, aku bisa merasakan tubuhku di jejalkan ke sebuah pipa karet. Lalu, semuanya jadi gelap.

.

.

.

_**"EXODUS"**_

_**.**_

_**Casts :**_

_**Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun**_

_**(all EXO Members including Luhan and Kris Wu)**_

_**.**_

_**Rating : T**_

_**Genre : Fantasy, romance, drama**_

_**Type : Chaptered**_

_**.**_

_**Alert :**_

_**KaiSoo &amp; other official pairings, GS (Gender Switch)**_

_**Summary :**_

_**Kyungsoo dari abad 21 ditarik ke zaman Dinasti Ludwig untuk mengalahkan penyihir yang mengambil alih kerajaan. **_

.

.

.

BRUK!

Aku mengerang kesakitan saat pantatku mendarat di atas tanah. Tulang ekorku menghantam dataran dengan sangat keras dan mengirimkan rangsangan menyakitkan ke sekujur tubuhku. Rasanya aku hampir lumpuh karena kakiku tidak bisa digerakkan.

Penyakitku kambuh. Aku sangat mudah panik dan aku berada di titik tertinggi kepanikan. Kacamataku raib entah kemana. Mungkin terlempar saat aku terjatuh, bisa di apartemen, bisa di sini. Kacamata adalah bagian paling vital dari tubuhku. Bahkan aku lebih mementingkan kacamata daripada lenganku. Semuanya buram. Aku tidak bisa melihat tanpa kacamata.

Detik berikutnya aku merasa lenganku ditarik. Aku meraung kesakitan, sungguhan. Badanku masih sakit karena terjatuh, tulang ekorku masih rajin mengirim rasa sakit ke seluruh tulang di tubuhku, dan sekarang seseorang menarik lenganku dengan sangat kasar. Demi Bell yang raib entah kemana, aku bakal membunuh orang ini setelah kacamataku kembali.

"Dia juga berpakaian aneh."

Orang yang menarik lenganku secara tidak manusiawi berbicara, entah pada siapa. Aku tidak bisa melihat mukanya dengan jelas. Semuanya buram. Tapi, aku tahu ada beberapa orang lain di sekitarku. Dan dimana aku berada.

Angin berhembus kencang di sini. Tidak ada pepohonan, tidak ada gedung, dan aku merasa yakin aku bisa melihat lautan di kejauhan. Tempat ini persis seperti tempat yang sering digunakan oleh penulis-penulis favoritku untuk _setting_ novel mereka. Sebuah padang rumput di atas bukit dengan angin berhembus kencang. Oh, tinggal mencari sekawanan domba dan seorang gembala kecil dengan sekeranjang keju dan susu sebagai pelengkap.

"Kurasa dia buta."

Suara lain menginterupsi. Suara perempuan. Sangat halus. Sangat elegan. Sangat perhatian. Aku mendadak merindukan ibuku yang sekarang menetap di Napa. Ibuku memang menyebalkan, tapi ada saat dimana dia berubah perhatian padaku. Ibuku memang sering marah-marah, tapi tak jarang ia datang dan bicara dengan nada halus, dan memberiku sebuah pelukan hangat.

Aku merasa bersalah karena sudah empat bulan tidak mengunjunginya.

"Jaga bicaramu, Non," aku berusaha membebaskan lenganku, tapi laki-laki di sebelahku ini punya tangan yang besar sekali. "Aku masih bisa melihatmu."

Aku memandangi figur dengan rambut panjang yang digerai. Semuanya buram dan aku hanya bisa memandang sebatas siluet, tapi setidaknya aku bisa membandingkan mana yang laki-laki dan mana yang perempuan. Dan kalau aku tidak salah lihat, mereka pakai baju ala kerajaan?

Aku mendadak tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ini abad dua puluh satu. Tidak ada orang yang memakai pakaian seperti mereka. _Grunge_ dan _Geeks_ sedang merajai fashion anak muda saat ini. Kecuali kau datang ke sebuah festival kerajaan.

"Aku rasa tidak ada yang lucu," timpal suara lain.

"Ya," aku berusaha menghentikan tawaku. "Aku butuh kacamata. Mana kacamataku?"

Tidak ada yang menjawab, lalu detik berikutnya seseorang mengulurkan tangan.

"Maksudmu ini?"

Tanganku bergerak secara otomatis menuju '_organ vita__l'_-ku. Kacamataku memang kacamata tua, tapi mungkin hanya ada satu di dunia. Tidak ada orang lain di dunia ini yang punya penyakit mata miopi sekaligus presbiopi sekaligus astigmatisma dan tidak mengalami katarak selain aku, mungkin. Sejauh ini hanya aku, mengingat seberapa sempitnya pergaulanku.

"Tidak semua orang bisa punya benda itu," timpal suara yang satunya lagi.

"Ya," aku memakai kacamataku dan visi dunia yang indah terlihat lagi. "Hanya orang-orang yang sakit mata yang punya ini."

Tempat di atas bukit itu sungguhan indah. Matahari tinggi dan angin sejuk berhembus dengan lembut. Rasanya sangat menyenangkan ketika angin menyusup ke sela rambutku yang panjang dan keriting, dan kusut. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Apalagi kau bisa melihat laut di kejauhan. Tempat ini sungguhan surga.

Ngomong-ngomong, ada empat orang di sekelilingku. Yang satu punya badan sangat tinggi dan besar, yang satu agak kecil, lalu seorang gadis yang sangat cantik (yang aku yakini punya suara halus seperti seorang ibu), dan satu orang menyebalkan yang masih mencengkeram sebelah tanganku dengan erat. Anehnya, mereka sungguhan pakai pakaian kerajaan.

Lalu aku teringat untuk membunuh orang yang sudah memperlakukanku secara tidak manusiawi. Aku mendorong tubuhnya menjauh dan secara mengejutkan laki-laki jangkung itu terpental beberapa meter ke belakang.

"Kai!"

Tiga orang lain yang berada di sekelilingku berlari menuju laki-laki yang baru saja aku dorong. Mereka kelihatan kaget sekaligus khawatir. Dan aku sungguhan kaget pada diriku sendiri. Aku bisa mendorong laki-laki dengan berat tujuh puluh dua kilogram hingga terpental dengan tangan kosong.

Tunggu, sejak kapan aku tahu berat badan laki-laki bernama Kai itu?

"Tenang, Nona," si laki-laki jangkung dan besar dalam balutan pakaian kulit itu mendekatiku. "Kami tidak bermaksud menyakitimu."

"Ya, kalian memang tidak. Tapi temanmu yang bernama Kai itu bermaksud," timpalku dengan nada suara tinggi.

"Kami minta maaf," sambung si gadis bersuara halus.

"Kurasa yang harus minta maaf temanmu yang bernama Kai itu," lanjutku.

Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan aku bisa bersikap keras kepala. Seingatku, aku tipikal orang yang mudah memaafkan dan mudah melupakan. Semasa SMA aku banyak, ermm, ya, di-_bully_, tapi aku tidak pernah mempermasalahkan itu. Bahkan aku sudah lupa siapa saja yang rajin sekali menaruh tikus mati di _locker_-ku, atau siapa saja yang selalu menjegal kakiku di kantin ketika aku membawa senampan penuh makanan.

Oh, sepertinya aku memang bukan tipe pemaaf.

"Tidak," Kai angkat suara, tapi dia kelihatan kuwalahan untuk berdiri.

"Kai!" tiga orang yang lain berteriak secara bersamaan.

"Kita tidak tahu siapa dia. Bisa jadi dia pesuruh penyihir jahat," lanjut Kai.

Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku begitu yakin kalau aku baru saja melakukan perjalanan lintas waktu. Udara di sini sangat segar. Langit masih biru. Orang-orang memakai pakaian kerajaan. Bahasa mereka aneh dan seumur hidup tidak pernah ada yang memanggilku dengan sebutan _Nona_. Bisa saja aku terlempar ke masa lalu entah untuk alasan apa.

Itu aneh, memang. Tapi aku bisa menghancurkan sebuah gedung dengan sebelah kaki, Sehun bisa memanggil angin, lalu teman Sehun bisa menyembuhkan luka dalam sekali sentuh. Kenapa perjalanan lintas waktu kedengaran aneh?

"Lihat baik-baik," si gadis cantik kelihatan mendiplomasi untukku, tapi aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa perempuan itu berdiplomasi. "Gadis tidak seharusnya memakai celana. Dia punya pakaian yang sama anehnya dengan Sehun."

Aku tersentak saat mendengar nama sahabatku disebut.

"Hey, hey, tahan kudanya, Non," aku mendekati mereka.

"_Kuda_? _Non_?"

Sepertinya mereka adalah sekelompok burung kakak tua yang sangat kompak. Mereka menunjukkan reaksi aneh terhadap kata-kataku. Mereka kelihatan belum pernah mendengar idiom dan istilah yang aku gunakan. Aku semakin yakin aku baru saja dijejalkan ke lorong waktu dan terlempar ke abad ini.

Oh, iya. Sehun.

"Kalian mengenal Sehun ?" tanyaku. "Sehun yang mana? Dia ada di sini?"

"Dia tidak di sini," jawab si gadis cantik.

Entah untuk alasan yang mana aku kecewa. Aku sempat berharap bisa bertemu dengan Sehun. Sudah satu tahun kami tidak bertemu, atau bahkan lebih. Dan fakta kalau aku terlempar ke masa lalu terasa tidak terlalu menakutkan jika ada Sehun juga. Tapi kata gadis itu...

"-dia ada di markas kami," gadis itu mendekatiku. "Markas kami ada di balik bukit. Mau mampir?"

.

.

.

.

.

Konyol. Sungguhan konyol.

Aku terlempar ke masa lalu. Ini nyata dan aku tidak sedang bermimpi.

Ngomong-ngomong, orang-orang yang aku temui di atas bukit, mereka ternyata baik sekali. Si gadis cantik itu bernama Luhan. Lalu, laki-laki jangkung dan besar itu bernama Kris, sedangkan yang pendek bernama Suho. Dan, ugh, aku tidak mau membahas si laki-laki biadab itu sebenarnya, bahkan menyebut namanya, tapi namanya Kai.

Mereka semua sungguhan baik dan menyenangkan (kecuali Kai), terutama Luhan. Dia sangat halus dan penuh pengertian. Sikapnya sangat teratur, seperti seorang putri kerajaan yang sering digambarkan di novel-novel dan dongeng-dongeng sebelum tidur. Aku yakin di abad dua puluh satu sudah tidak ada orang seperti dia.

Aku tidak pernah suka figur seorang putri karena mereka terasa aneh dan penuh kepalsuan, tapi tidak dengan Luhan. Gadis itu benar-benar tulus, seolah jiwanya memang sungguhan jiwa putri yang baik dan kuat. Aku tahu aku berlebihan, hanya saja Luhan terlalu baik dan _asli_.

"Kalian sebenarnya dari kerajaan mana?" tanya Luhan saat kami sedang menuruni bukit.

"Huh?"

"-maksudku, kau dan Sehun," Luhan berhenti sesaat untuk membantuku menuruni bagian terjal bukit. "Kalian sama-sama datang tiba-tiba. Kalian juga berpakaian aneh."

"Oh, terima kasih," timpalku dengan agak kesal.

"Maksudku-," Luhan menunjuk kacamata yang aku kenakan. "Tidak semua orang bisa memakai kacamata. Hanya orang-orang kerajaan yang memakai barang itu."

Aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa. Di abad dua puluh satu semua orang bisa memakai kacamata. Optik berdiri dimana-mana. Dari kacamata dengan harga yang paling murah hingga kacamata bertabur berlian dengan harga yang tidak masuk akal tersedia. Sepertinya aku bisa menjadi orang kaya di abad ini.

"Aku dari Amerika," aku menjawab sekenanya.

"Amerika? Dimana letaknya?" sekarang Suho bergabung dengan percakapan kami.

"Maafkan aku. Aku bukan dari jurusan geografi," timpalku.

"_Jurusan_? _Geografi_?"

Aku cuma bisa mendesah lelah. Aku sedang berbicara dengan orang-orang yang mungkin belum begitu mengenal budaya pendidikan terstruktur. Maksudku, bisa saja aku terlempar ke abad dimana kata 'sekolah' belum digunakan. Dan sekarang aku penasaran sebenarnya abad berapa ini.

"Lupakan," sepertinya aku harus menghindari bahasan-bahasan mengenai masa depan. "Kalian tinggal dalam satu rumah?"

"Menurutmu?"

Sungguh, aku belum pernah bertemu dengan orang semenyebalkan Kai. Selain tidak berperikemanusiaan, dia juga hobi memotong pembicaraan. Bicaranya juga pedas sekali, mengingatkanku pada seorang janda yang tinggal di ujung lorong apartemenku.

"Kami bersaudara," sambung Luhan.

Fakta baru yang mengerikan muncul. Mereka bukan cuma sekelompok teman yang sangat kompak, tapi empat bersaudara. Memang, _sih_, wajah mereka punya kemiripan. Walaupun Kai punya kulit tembaga alih-alih putih bersih seperti saudara-saudaranya, mata mereka sama-sama tajam dan bening. Kurasa mataku semakin rusak karena terlambat menyadari kemiripan di antara mereka.

"Kris kakak pertama, Suho kakak kedua, aku anak ketiga, dan Kai anak terakhir."

Aku berkokok melecehkan. Sungguhan. Aku belum pernah tertawa seperti itu. Entah kenapa segala hal yang bersangkutan dengan Kai terasa begitu menyebalkan, menggelikan, dan menjijikan. Termasuk fakta kalau dia bungsu dari empat bersaudara ini.

"Sungguhan? Kai adik kalian?"

Kris, Suho, dan Luhan sama-sama mengangguk, lalu aku kembali tertawa.

"Kalian yakin? Kenapa dia menyebalkan sekali?"

Mereka bertiga tertawa keras, sementara Kai tetap memimpin perjalanan kami dengan muka masam. Rasanya puas sekali bisa melakukan pembalasan dendam. Setelah perlakuannya, kurasa aku dan Kai tidak akan jadi teman yang baik.

"Kita hampir sampai."

Luhan kelihatan bersemangat sekali ketika kami berhasil menuruni bukit dan sudah berada di pinggiran hutan. Tidak ada hutan di Colorado. Terlalu banyak batu dan padang pasir di sana, dan aku kelihatan sangat norak ketika kami memasukki hutan pinus yang pohon-pohonnya memiliki tinggi nyaris seratus meter.

Udara sangat sejuk di sini dan aku mulai bertanya-tanya rumah seperti apa yang mereka tinggali. Bayangan gubuk-gubuk sederhana yang hangat seperti di film-film menjadi ekspektasiku. Namun, saat Luhan memperlihatkan markas yang dimaksud, mataku hampir keluar dari rongganya.

Mereka tinggal di sebuah rumah pohon yang sangat besar.

Bahkan aku tidak pernah berkhayal untuk tinggal di rumah pohon.

Mereka sungguhan kakak-adik yang keren (kecuali Kai). Membuat rumah pohon di tengah hutan merupakan ide terhebat yang pernah ada. Aku berharap aku bisa membuat sebuah rumah pohon kecil ketika kembali. Tapi aku sendiri tidak tahu cara untuk kembali.

GUK!

Aku terkejut ketika mendengar suara gonggongan yang sangat familiar. Dari arah rumah, seekor anjing berlari sangat cepat ke arahku dan butuh beberapa detik bagiku untuk menyadari kalau anjing itu adalah anjingku yang manja dan berisik, Bell.

"Bell!"

Aku berlari ke arahnya dan kami bertubrukan, lalu berguling-guling di atas daun-daun kering. Bell menjilati wajahku. Dia kelihatan sangat senang dan lega. Mungkin dia merasa tertekan setelah melakukan perjalanan lintas waktu, atau semacamnya. Yang jelas, aku juga senang bisa bertemu dengannya lagi.

"Kemana saja kau, Anak Pintar?"

Bell menggonggong beberapa kali, lalu menjilati wajahku lagi.

"Kami juga menemukan anjing itu di atas bukit. Kami tidak tahu kalau anjing itu milikmu," ucap Luhan sambil bersimpuh di sebelahku.

"Iya, anjing ini milikku," timpalku.

"Setidaknya kau tidak lupa siapa yang memberi Bell untukmu dulu."

Kejutan lain datang. Setelah histeria bertemu dengan Bell, suara lain membuat bulu kudukku merinding. Aku bangun dan mendapati sahabatku yang tampan dan bangsawan dalam balutan setelan kulit, berjalan ke arahku sambil merentangkan tangan. Rambutnya tetap cokelat dan alisnya masih setebal dulu. Dan dia jauh lebih tampan dari terakhir kali aku mengunjunginya di LA.

"Kau tidak ingin memeluk temanmu ini? Setelah satu tahun tidak bertemu?"

Aku menghambur dan memeluk Sehun erat. Rasanya lega sekali ketika aku menyadari aku tidak di sini sendirian. Setidaknya ada beberapa hal yang aku kenal. Sehun dan Bell sudah lebih dari cukup bagiku untuk bertahan.

"Kau menutup telefon tanpa izin," ucapku sambil terisak. Ya Tuhan, kenapa aku menangis?

"Kurasa kau juga mengalami kejadian yang sama dengaku," timpal Sehun. "Ayo masuk. Penjelasan panjang sudah menunggumu, Non."

.

.

.

.

.

Rasanya masih sulit percaya kalau aku baru saja ditarik ke abad 4. Di sekelilingku masih ada Sehun dan Bell. Mereka juga masih menyayangiku. Hanya saja fakta kalau kami dikelilingi oleh orang-orang kerajaan dan berada di tengah hutan yang belum pernah dijelajah oleh manusia membuatku mau tidak mau percaya. Festival kerajaan ini sungguh nyata.

Fakta mencengangkan lain muncul. Kris, Suho, Luhan, dan Kai adalah anak-anak raja. Raja sudah meninggal beberapa bulan lalu. Menurut kabar burung yang beredar, sang raja dibunuh oleh ibu tiri dari putri dan para pangeran. Lalu, mereka kabur dari kerajaan karena ibu tiri mereka ternyata seorang penyihir hitam.

Sehun memberiku penjelasan panjang kali lebar dan aku masih terjebak dalam histeria antara cerita Putri Salju juga seri Narnia. Maksudku, ada ibu tiri yang ternyata penyihir hitam, lalu para anak raja yang jumlahnya empat kabur ke hutan. _Crossover_ yang sangat menarik. Aku ingin menulis sebuah novel tentang kisah Kris, Suho, dan Luhan (tanpa Kai, aku tidak mau menulis apapun tentangnya), tapi banyak penerbit yang pasti bakal menggugat karyaku. Jadi, aku mengurungkan niatku.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Kai, kami belum bisa akur. Dia kelihatan marah begitu tahu kalau Bell adalah anjingku. Kata Sehun, Bell dan Kai lumayan dekat. Kai selalu memberi makan Bell dari jatah dagingnya setiap malam. Bell juga selalu tidur di bilik milik Kai. Siapa tuannya, _sih_? Bahkan Bell tidak pernah mau naik ke ranjangku.

"Kau lagi-lagi membuatnya kesal," ucap Sehun sambil meminum air dari gelasnya.

"Dia sudah hampir merebut Penghianat Kecilku," timpalku sambil memeluk Bell erat. Aku tahu Kai mendengus di seberang sana.

Jadi kami sedang makan malam di halaman rumah. Kris membuat api unggun dan kami duduk mengelilinginya untuk ngobrol. Luhan memanggang banyak sekali makanan. Aku tidak tahu apakah bau makanan bisa memancing hewan buas, atau bahkan monster menakutkan untuk mendekat. Yang jelas, aku tidak pernah sekenyang ini seumur hidupku.

Ngomong-ngomong, aku sudah _menyatu_ dengan situasi. Luhan meminjamkan salah satu gaun musim gugurnya padaku. Warnanya abu-abu dengan renda manis di bagian leher. Sedikit kebesaran karena Luhan sepuluh sentimeter lebih tinggi dariku, tapi setidaknya aku tidak mati kedinginan karena memakai kemeja tipis dan celana denim biasa di musim gugur.

"Kalian sebenarnya kenapa, _sih_?"

Aku belum menceritakan apa yang terjadi di antara aku dan Kai saat di atas bukit. Aku malu. Mungkin Sehun bakal mentertawaiku dan mengataiku Beastly Princess juga segala sebutan kekanakan yang pernah dibuatnya.

"Dia menyebalkan," aku berusaha mempersempit peluang Sehun untuk bertanya lebih jauh.

"Kau bukan anak kecil lagi, Non," dan aku rasa Sehun mencium usahaku. "Asal kau tahu, Kai itu kakek buyutku."

Aku mengamati Kai, lalu kembali ke Sehun. Mereka sama sekali tidak ada kemiripan. Ya, aku mengakui Kai rupawan dengan rahangnya yang tegas dan kulitnya yang terbakar matahari. Juga matanya yang tajam. Juga rambutnya yang hitam. Juga dadanya yang bidang. Lupakan! Kenapa aku jadi memuji Kai?

Kai dan Sehun memang rupawan, tapi tipe mereka sangat berbeda. Menurutku, Sehun setipe dengan bentuk tubuh Kris, Suho, juga Luhan. Sehun juga sama baiknya dengan kakak-kakak Kai. Tidak seperti Kai yang menyebalkan dan hampir merebut anjingku.

"Kerajaan ini milik Dinasti Ludwig," sambung Sehun.

Perlu beberapa detik bagiku untuk menyadari apa maksud Sehun, lalu nama tengahnya terlintas di benakku. Nama bangsawan Sehun adalah Ludwig. Ibunya dari Bonn dan bisa dipastikan masih keturunan dari dinasti yang kami datangi ini. Bulu kudukku berdiri karena Sehun bisa bertemu dengan kakek dan nenek moyangnya.

"Bagaimana rasanya bertemu dengan kakek buyutmu?"

Sehun terkekeh sesaat.

"Entahlah. Aku sendiri masih belum bisa menerima kalau kita berada di abad ke-4," Sehun mengusap punggung Bell yang sekarang sedang tiduran di atas pangkuanku.

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu," aku mendekatkan tubuhku pada Sehun. "Kau melakukan perjalanan waktu saat kau tiba-tiba memutus panggilanku?"

"Ya. Lalu, beberapa menit berikutnya kau juga melakukan perjalanan waktu, 'kan?" kali ini Sehun kembali bertanya.

"Jaraknya hanya sekitar lima menit, tapi kenapa mereka bicara seolah kau sudah berada di sini selama berhari-hari?" lanjutku.

"Mungkin zona waktu di abad 21 dan di abad ini berbeda," Sehun bangkit sambil menenteng gelasnya yang sudah kosong. "Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Kau sudah lelah."

Sehun berjalan menuju penampungn air di bawah rumah, sedangkan aku tetap duduk di dekat perapian bersama Bell. Perutku sudah penuh. Aku tidak kuasa untuk makan lagi, atau bahkan hanya untuk memanjat ke atas rumah pohon. Seharusnya aku bisa menahan diri untuk tidak melahap daging rusa terlalu banyak.

"Minum ini."

Mungkin hantu hutan sedang bergentayangan, sampai Kai yang sejak tadi tidak akur denganku memberikan minuman. Aku hanya menatap gelas yang terbuat dari kayu itu. Aku sama sekali tidak berniat minum karena mengingat bagaimana perlakuan Kai siang tadi. Baru beberapa jam yang lalu dia menarik lenganku dengan kasar, lalu sekarang memberi minuman. Laki-laki ini bipolar atau bagaimana, _sih_?

"Ini nektar," ucapnya sambil mengistirahatkan pantatnya di sebelahku. "Kulihat kau kekenyangan. Ini bisa membuat perutmu lebih lega."

Aku ragu beberapa saat. Bisa saja Kai mencampur racun atau ramuan gatal-gatal untuk balas dendam karena Bell kembali ke pelukanku, tapi pada akhirnya aku menerima gelas berisi nektar itu. Mungkin aku harus melupakan permusuhan kami beberapa saat demi kebaikan perutku.

"Aku akan menghantuimu jika aku mati setelah minum ini."

Kai tersenyum. Dan aku hampir jantungan. Selama sehari penuh aku belum pernah melihat Kai tersenyum, dan sekarang laki-laki dalam balutan atasan putih dan celana kulit itu tersenyum padaku. Aku akui senyumnya sangat manis sekali. Untuk beberapa saat aku melupakan Logan Lerman dan aku tahu telingaku pasti sudah memerah sekarang.

"Aku Kai," lanjutnya. "-maksudku, kita belum berkenalan dengan baik. Kau tahu, setelah kejadian di atas-"

"Aku Kyungsoo," potongku. Aku tidak mau mengungkit apa yang terjadi di atas bukit. "Kupikir kau orang yang sangat menyebalkan."

"Kai memang seperti itu."

Suho menyahut sesaat sambil membawa beberapa kayu bakar, lalu meninggalkan kami berdua lagi.

"Aku dan kakak-kakakku mengalami banyak hal," lanjut Kai. "Aku sangat tidak tertahankan."

"Pasti sulit bagimu untuk percaya pada orang baru setelah apa yang terjadi," dan untuk pertama kalinya aku bersimpati pada bungsu dari Dinasti Ludwig itu. "Maaf."

"Bahkan aku sempat tidak percaya pada Sehun," Kai mengamati Sehun yang sekarang sedang ngobrol dengan Kris di bawah pohon. "Sehun bilang dia punya solusi untuk mengalahkan si penyihir jahat itu."

Aku mengamati sahabatku, lalu tertawa. Sehun melihat ke arahku dan berusaha untuk tidak peduli setelahnya. Sehun memang tampan dan pintar, tapi setelah kami bersama selama bertahun-tahun, aku bahkan tak yakin Sehun sungguhan punya solusi untuk mengalahkan seorang ratu.

"Mungkin ini kedengaran lucu, tapi Sehun bilang kami bisa mengalahkan si penyihir jahat dengan mengumpulkan para Exodus."

Tawaku berhenti.

"Exodus?"

"Ya. Dua belas kekuatan dari segala elemen alam. Kau belum pernah dengar?"

Aku menggeleng, lalu Luhan mengajakku untuk tidur. Kai mengucapkan selamat malam dan kami berdua naik ke rumah pohon. Tidak ada cukup bilik di rumah ini. Luhan bilang untuk sementara aku akan tidur dengannya. Bilik Luhan lumayan kecil dan aku harus melipat kakiku untuk tiduran, yang membuatku semakin sulit tidur.

Pikiranku berkecamuk setelah mendengar penjelasan Kai tentang Exodus. Jika Sehun dan aku yang secara kebetulan punya kekuatan khusus ditarik ke abad 4, mungkinkah kami bagian dari Exodus?

.

.

.

.

.

_To Be Continued_

.

.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

_**"EXODUS"**_

_**.**_

_**Casts :**_

_**Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun**_

_**(all EXO Members including Luhan**__**, **__**Kris Wu**__**, and ZTao**__**)**_

_**.**_

_**Rating : T**_

_**Genre : Fantasy, romance, drama**_

_**Type : Chaptered**_

_**.**_

_**Alert :**_

_**KaiSoo &amp; other official pairings, GS (Gender Switch)**_

_**Summary :**_

_**Kyungsoo dari abad 21 ditarik ke zaman Dinasti Ludwig untuk mengalahkan penyihir yang mengambil alih kerajaan. **_

.

.

.

**\- KYUNGSOO -**

Sudah hampir dua tahun aku menjalani hidup yang sangat tidak sehat. Aku tidur saat matahari tinggi dan terjaga saat malam datang. Tuntutan pekerjaan membuatku menjadi makhluk nokturnal. Aku merasa menjadi sanak saudara Batman akhir-akhir ini.

Setelah dua tahun yang melelahkan, menjadi kurus, pucat, dan tidak sehat, akhirnya aku bisa menikmati tidur di malam hari dalam keadaan nyaman, tanpa mengkhawatirkan hacker-hacker yang berusaha meretas laman tempatku bekerja. Persetan. Kalaupun aku memusingkan bagaimana reaksi bosku ketika menyadari salah satu blogger-nya _offline_ di jam kerja, tidak ada gunanya. Tidak ada komputer di sini. Bahkan listrik saja belum ditemukan.

Malam ini adalah malam terbaik yang kudapat setelah melepas bangku kuliah. Aku bermimpi banyak sekali. Logan Lerman, Will Poulter, dan Matthew Lewis berkeliaran di dunia mimpiku. Mungkin dunia ingin aku istirahat, barang semalam saja, setelah selama dua tahun menyiksa diri. Dan aku berakhir dilempar ke abad 4. Hebat.

Sialnya, aku mimpi Kai. Aku mimpi dia berlari ke arahku dengan wajah panik. Kami berada di padang pasir dan cuaca panas sekali. Kai berkali-kali berteriak memintaku bangun, detik berikutnya aku sungguhan terbangun karena terbatuk-batuk.

Api membakar dinding di sekelilingku. Asap dimana-mana dan aku nyaris tidak bisa melihat. Tanganku meraba-raba kasur. Pertama, untuk mencari kacamataku, kedua, untuk mencari Luhan. Sayangnya, aku hanya menemukan kacamataku. Luhan tidak ada di dalam bilik.

Aku bangkit dan berusaha merangkak menuju pintu, tapi lantai sangat panas dan kanopi pintu sudah ambruk karena terbakar. Bilik ini tidak punya jendela. Tidak ada jalan keluar dan untuk beberapa detik yang mematikan aku hampir menyerah. Kupikir nyawaku bakal berakhir di sini, di abad ke-4, tanpa diketahui oleh ibuku yang berada di abad 21.

Sampai seseorang meraihku dalam pelukannya.

"Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo," Kai menepuk pipiku berkali-kali. "-bangun."

Kupikir aku sudah pingsan, atau bahkan mati dan mimpi bertemu Kai lagi. Tapi tidak. Tepukan Kai di pipiku terasa perih. Aku masih cukup sadar dan masih sanggup berfikir. Bilik ini tidak punya jendela dan pintu keluar sudah hancur. Bagaimana Kai masuk ke dalam?

"Kuharap kau tetap bangun untuk beberapa saat."

Kai membawaku dalam gendongannya. Aku tidak bisa menolak ataupun memberotak. Aku nyaris mati terbakar dan Kai satu-satunya yang datang untuk menolongku. Lagipula, aku sudah kehabisan nafas. Kurasa asap mulai masuk ke peredaran darahku. Aku sebentar lagi mati keracunan.

Lalu kejadian yang aku benci terulang. Aku merasa tubuhku digencet jadi satu dengan tubuh Kai dan kami dipaksa masuk ke sebuah pipa karet tak terlihat. Rasanya lebih menyakitkan dari perjalanan waktu yang aku lakukan sebelumnya. Karena aku dalam keadaan keracunan. Tidak ada yang lebih buruk dari ini.

Detik berikutnya aku merasa lebih lega. Udara di sini lebih segar dan terbuka. Aku merasa nyaman dan nyaris tertidur di pelukan Kai kalau saja aku tidak mendengar suara Sehun yang setengah berteriak karena khawatir.

"Dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Sehun.

"Terlalu banyak menghirup asap," Kai memindahkanku pada punggungnya. "Sekarang kita harus pergi dari sini sebelum mereka tahu kita bisa melarikan diri."

Selanjutnya, aku tidak bisa membedakan antara mimpi dan kenyataan. Kris berkata soal kuda-kuda yang mereka simpan di padang rumput di sisi hutan yang lain, juga pergi ke seberang hutan, lalu Suho sempat menolak keras karena belum pernah ada yang melewati hutan ini.

Beberapa menit kemudian aku seperti sungguhan naik kuda. Aku memeluk pinggang Kai dan kami berkuda dalam kecepatan tinggi. Rasanya seperti berjam-jam. Aku sampai heran apakah kuda mereka tidak lelah, atau mereka lelah, atau itu hanya ilusi setelah berjam-jam berkuda sampai aku tidak sadar kami sedang beristirahat.

Rasanya bodoh sekali. Beberapa kali aku mendengar Kai bersenandung lagu-lagu abad 21. Lebih sering Justin Bieber, tapi sesekali aku mendengar lirik gombal dari Bruno Mars dan Ed Sheeran. Bahkan aku mendengar Kai menggelontorkan lirik Guts Over Fear. Sepertinya racun sudah sungguhan merusak pembuluh darah di otakku.

Berkali-kali aku terbangun karena guncangan. Yang bisa kulihat cuma dunia yang bergerak dan punggung lebar Kai yang dibalut setelan kulit, lalu aku kembali pingsan karena racun merusak pembuluh darahku yang lain. Aku tidak tahu kapan kami berhenti, tapi aku sungguhan terbangun saat wajahku basah.

Wajah Luhan dan Sehun adalah dua wajah pertama yang aku lihat setelah membuka mata. Visiku buram tapi setidaknya aku bisa mengenali dua makhluk rupawan yang sekarang sedang tersenyum ke arahku. Luhan membersihkan wajahku dengan kain basah sementara Sehun memeriksa suhu badanku. Aku tidak tahu kami berada di mana, yang jelas di sini sangat terang dan segar.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya Luhan sambil menyerahkan kacamataku.

"Tidak pernah lebih baik."

Kepalaku sedikit pusing, tapi setidaknya sesak dan perasaan berada di mimpi yang aku alami selama berjam-jam sudah menghilang. Aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka berikan padaku selama aku pingsan. Mungkin nektar yang sama seperti yang Kai berikan saat aku kekenyangan? Karena rasanya sama segarnya seperti semalam.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" kali ini aku yang bertanya.

"Tempat kita dibakar," jawab Sehun.

Perutku mendadak bergelenyar. Bayangan ketika aku berusaha merangkak ke pintu, dikelilingi api, dan nyaris mati terbakar berkelebat. Aku ingin muntah karena mengingatnya.

"Terlalu banyak di satu tempat," ucap Sehun.

"Maksudmu?"

Sehun menatap Luhan sesaat, lalu kembali kepadaku. Aku mulai bertanya-tanya apakah mereka tahu sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak kuketahui. Atau mereka menyembunyikan sesuatu. Sial. Aku merasa sangat bodoh karena tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Terlalu banyak Exodus di satu tempat," lanjut Sehun, dengan wajah was-was, menunggu reaksiku.

Aku kebingungan, jelas. Aku tidak tahu apa itu Exodus dan Sehun bicara seolah aku tahu apa maksudnya. Aku juga tidak tahu apa maksud Sehun mengatakan kalau ada terlalu banyak Exodus yang berkumpul dalam satu tempat. Dan hey, bukankah Exodus sudah dibicarakan Kai semalam?

"Ada enam Exodus di satu tempat dan kita bisa megundang bahaya apapun untuk datang," tambah Luhan. "Sebelumnya tentara Juno belum pernah mencapai tempat persembuanyian itu."

Rasanya seperti dilempar kembali ke mimpi. Aku baru saja bangun dari tidur beberapa jam dan seolah aku sudah melewatkan sebuah buku dongeng yang dibacakan di taman kanak-kanak. Aku berdeham keras tanpa sadar. Mereka bicara seolah tidak ada aku di antara mereka. Yang benar saja? Lalu siapa Juno?

"Maafkan aku," Sehun mengalihkan perhatiannya padaku lagi. "Aku tahu ini kedengaran menjengkelkan, tapi aku akan membuka topik yang kau anggap bodoh beberapa tahun lalu."

Kami sudah berteman selama bertahun-tahun dan hubungan kami tidak seperti di film-film. Kami sering tidak akur. Perbedaan pendapat adalah penghubung kami. Ada banyak sekali hal yang kami pertengkarkan sebelum kami terpisah untuk bekerja. Aku bahkan tak mengingatnya lagi karena setiap kali berkesempatan bertemu Sehun, aku lebih tertarik untuk melepas rindu daripada berdebat.

"Kita sering sekali bertengkar, Bung," ucapku sambil mengikat rambutku.

Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya dan aku bisa mendengar ia menggumamkan kata 'Bung' dengan nada bingung.

"'_Hal-hal abad 21_'," tambahku. Aku yakin kali ini Luhan yang merasa bodoh karena tidak tahu apa-apa. "Sama seperti 'kawan'."

Dan untuk yang ini Luhan mengangguk mengerti. Aku bisa melihat beberapa kali ia menggumamkan kata 'Bung', lalu gadis itu terkikik geli. Mungkin setelah ini aku harus mengajarkan beberapa '_Hal-hal abad 21_' pada putri Dinasti Ludwig ini.

"Kupikir kau masih mengingat tentang kekuatan kita," ucap Sehun tiba-tiba.

Aku bergerak gelisah. Ini topik lumayan sensitif. Aku kurang suka ketika aku dipaksa untuk membicarakan kekuatan monster dalam tubuhku. Sehun sering mengajakku berdiskusi tentang ini dulu, dan kami selalu berakhir dengan pertengkaran. Yang paling hebat saat kami kelas dua SMA. Aku berteriak marah pada Sehun (yang bahkan tak pernah kulakukan sebelumnya). Sejak saat itu Sehun tidak mau membahas lebih jauh soal kekuatan kami karena ia tahu aku benar-benar tidak suka.

"Tentu saja," timpalku lirih.

Sehun memandangi Luhan yang sekarang sedang mendengarkannya, lalu pada Kris dan Suho yang sedang memberi makan kuda, lalu pada Kai yang sedang membersihkan pedang-pedang.

"Aku tahu kau merasa berbeda," Sehun menggenggam sebelah tanganku. "Tapi percayalah, kau tidak sendirian."

Sehun kembali memandangi rombongan kami satu per satu.

"Kita semua di sini punya hal yang sama denganmu," Sehun kembali menatapku. "Aku tahu aku selalu membuatmu marah dengan membicarakan hal ini. Aku juga tahu kau marah karena kau merasa berbeda. Tapi kau tidak sadar satu hal, Kyung, aku juga punya perbedaan itu."

Dadaku serasa digores menggunakan pensil yang baru saja diraut. Kecil tapi menyakitkan. Aku terlalu sibuk dengan sudut pandangku sampai aku melupakan bahwa kekuatan yang dimiliki Sehun bisa saja juga mengganggu kesehatan mentalnya. Sehun selalu baik padaku, mengalah pada setiap pertengkaran kami. Itu membuatku merasa bersalah karena bisa saja Sehun juga merasakan hal yang sama. Kenapa aku terdengar... egois?

"Kau tidak sendirian," Sehun mendekatkan duduknya padaku. "Di sini, semuanya yang berada di rombongan kita, punya hal yang sama."

Entah untuk alasan apa aku merasa sangat terkejut, bersemangat, curiga, sekaligus senang. Jika benar yang dikatakan oleh Sehun, aku benar-benar penasaran dengan kekuatan yang dimiliki setiap orang di kelompok ini. Mungkinkah gadis secantik, semanis, dan sebaik Luhan juga bisa menghancurkan sebuah gedung dua puluh lantai?

"Serius?" kali ini aku memandangi yang lain dan aku melihat Kai mencuri pandang ke arahku, lalu kembali fokus pada pedangnya.

Pipiku memerah untuk beberapa saat karena mengingat Kai yang menyelamatkanku, dan memberiku tumpangan di kudanya, dan aku memeluk pinggangnya sepanjang malam. Ya Tuhan, aku sungguhan malu sekarang.

"Kau ingin melihat?" kali ini Luhan yang kedengaran bersemangat.

"Tentu," aku berusaha bangkit tapi lagi-lagi kepalaku serasa diputar-putar. Aku sempoyongan dan ambruk di pelukan Sehun.

"Kurasa kau masih keracunan," Sehun membantuku duduk. "Aku akan menyiapkan makanan untukmu. Bersihkan dirimu di bawah sana. Ada aliran sungai kecil di sana. Luhan, temani Kyungsoo, ya?"

Luhan membantuku berdiri. Tidak terlalu sulit karena tubuhku yang kelewat kecil ini tidak seberapa dibandingkan dengan tubuh tinggi Luhan. Kami berjalan terseok-seok menuju sebuah parit kecil dengan air yang sangat jernih. Batu-batu kecil jadi dasar parit dan aku yakin sudah tidak ada aliran air sebersih ini di Colorado.

Aku mencuci muka dan membersihkan badan. Luhan banyak membantu karena (sepertinya) lengan kananku terkilir. Aku tidak terlalu ingat apa yang terjadi, tapi Luhan menjelaskan beberapa detail mengenai pembakaran rumah pohon tempat kami bersembunyi. Kami banyak mengobrol sana sini dan aku mendapatkan kejelasan;

_Kami sedang diburu._

Ya, diburu secara harfiah maupun kiasan. Ratu Juno saat ini sedang mengambil kendali kerajaan dengan sihirnya. Banyak orang mati dalam perjuangan. Kelaparan dimana-mana. Kemiskinan merata di seluruh negeri. Rakyat dijadikan sapi perah, dan parahnya Ratu Juno berusaha membunuh empat anak raja ini.

Luhan menceritakan sekilas bagaimana awal Ratu Juno bisa menguasai kerajaan. Ada semacam dendam masa lalu antara Keluarga Ludwig dan Ratu Juno. Pihak kerajaan bertanggung jawab penuh atas kematian lima ratus penyihir yang dipimpin oleh Ratu Juno. Dari sanalah Ratu Juno terus berusaha membalaskan dendam rakyatnya kepada kerajaan dan puncaknya baru saja terjadi, Ratu Juno membunuh ratu dan raja Ludwig.

Mau tidak mau, Kris, Suho, Luhan, dan Kai, juga para panglima dan ksatria meja bundar harus mundur ke dalam hutan. Para anak raja dan ksatria berpisah di rumah pohon itu. Para ksatria meminta Kris, Suho, Luhan, dan Kai untuk menunggu di sana, sementara para ksatria berusaha menembus hutan untuk menemui para adipati meminta bantuan.

Rencana awal, para anak raja menunggu di rumah pohon sampai para ksatria dan para adipati kembali. Tapi, setelah serangan pembakaran oleh tentara Ratu Juno, para anak raja harus putar otak mencari rencana baru. Kata Luhan, Kris dan Suho sempat bertengkar. Kris bersikeras menyusul para ksatria, sementara Suho menolak karena tidak ada satupun di antara mereka yang pernah menjelajah hutan. Namun tetap saja, yang tua yang menang. Akhirnya kami berangkat untuk menyusul para ksatria dan para adipati.

Saat sedang asyik mendengarkan dongeng, Sehun berteriak dari kejauhan. Makanan sudah siap dan aku jadi tidak sabar untuk melihat kekuatan macam apa yang dimiliki putri cantik macam Luhan, atau laki-laki menyebalkan macam Kai. Ngomong-ngomong soal Kai, sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu. Aku lupa berterima kasih.

"Kenapa para gadis kalau mandi lama?"

Ucapan Kai lebih terdengar seperti protes ketimbang pertanyaan. Kulit tembaganya berkerut di bagian dahi dan mata hitamnya memancarkan emosi tak terbaca. Entah kesal, atau kelegaan sekaligus antusiasme berlebih. Entah. Pokoknya Kyungsoo tidak setuju dengan nada bicara Kai yang menjeneralisasikan cara mandi perempuan sehat dan perempuan yang lengan kanannya terkilir.

"Kalau saja kau meminjamkan tanganmu yang sehat itu, mungkin aku bisa mandi lebih cepat."

Hening mendadak. Butuh beberapa saat bagiku untuk mencerna situasi yang tiba-tiba berubah. Selalu seperti itu. Sehun dan ibu selalu bilang kalau aku terlalu _kaku_, sama seperti komputer. Komputer butuh waktu untuk memproses data dan punya selera humor yang sangat sedikit, bahkan tidak punya. Setelah beberapa detik saling lirik, akhirnya wajahku memerah semerah pantat sapi. _Sialan_.

"-dan aku yakin kau tidak akan mau memenggal lenganmu sendiri, 'kan?"

Aku terkejut mendengar caraku berkilah. Terlampau lihai. Itu bukan aku yang biasanya. Aku tidak pandai bicara, apalagi berkelit dari 'salah bicara' dan menjadikannya lelucon garing di tengah padang rumput abad keempat. Luhan, Kris, dan Suho tertawa, Sehun menatapku dengan pandangan _tumben sekali_, sementara wajah Kai kian masam.

"Dia tidak akan mau dan kau harus mengisi ulang tenaga, Nona Pelawak," ucap Sehun sambil menyodorkan sebongkah daging panggang yang baunya sangat enak.

Tanganku bergerak untuk menerima alas kulit itu, lalu mulai makan tanpa mempedulikan Luhan yang bertanya-tanya apa itu pelawak. Aku juga tidak mempedulikan Kai yang terlihat berkomat-kamit kesal. Persetan. Cacing di perutku sudah membombardir pertahanan lambungku. Daging panggang lebih dari sekedar cukup untuk mengusir rasa lapar, sebelum aku menyadari sesuatu;

"Dimana Bell?"

.

.

.

.

.

**\- SEHUN -**

Sehun menggerutu sambil mencabuti rumput di sekitarnya. Tidak sampai ke akar dan itu sungguhan tidak berguna. Yang ada, Sehun malah menyiksa rumput-rumput itu mati perlahan. Beberapa kali Sehun bisa merasakan Luhan melirik ke arahnya kurang suka, tapi memilih kembali diam sambil membersihkan alas kaki Kris yang mirip sepatu boots dari lumpur yang mengering.

Angin berhembus tidak beraturan di sekitar mereka. Langit memang cerah, tapi angin ribut kecil-kecil tersebar di seluruh padang rumput. Yang paling banyak berkumpul di area perkemahan enam orang yang sekarang sedang saling ngambek itu, dan penyebabnya apalagi kalau bukan suasana hati Sehun yang buruk.

"Kupikir kau harus berhenti memburu rusa," ucap Sehun tiba-tiba, tatapannya mengarah ke arah Kris yang sedang duduk sambil bertelanjang kaki.

Jadi, mereka saling menyalahkan setelah Kyungsoo menanyakan keberadaan anjingnya. Kyungsoo pingsan selama dua hari dan itu lumayan membantu Sehun, Luhan, Kris, Suho, dan Kai untuk cari-cari alasan mengenai absennya Bell dari rombongan mereka. Apapun asalkan tidak mengingatkan Kyungsoo akan anjingnya. Kyungsoo memang kaku seperti komputer yang digelutinya setiap malam, tapi Sehun paham kalau Bell lumayan punya wilayah di hati kaku _blogger_ imut itu.

Sehun pikir, dengan memberi Kyungsoo banyak-banyak makanan, mereka bisa mengulur waktu lagi. Tapi, malah makanan itu sendiri yang membuat Kyungsoo teringat akan anjingnya. Bell memang makan sereal khusus anjing, tapi Kyungsoo tak jarang memberikan daging untuknya. Alhasil, gadis sekuat Superman itu ngambek dan memilih _mojok_ di dekat parit.

Paling tidak, Sehun bersyukur Kyungsoo tidak meretakkan tanah di sekitar mereka, atau mendepak Sehun ke belahan dunia lain. Cuma ngambek. Cuma. Kyungsoo memang sering ngambek dulunya. Jadi, Sehun sudah biasa. Tapi, empat orang lain di dalam kelompok 'mengelabui Kyungsoo' baru mengenal gadis itu beberapa hari. Mereka jadi saling menyalahkan satu sama lain karena tidak tahu dimana Bell berada, atau siapa yang membuat Kyungsoo ingat akan anjing manjanya itu. Mau tidak mau, Sehun ikut terseret dalam pusaran bodoh tak berujung.

"Kau tidak bisa mengharapkan selain daging di hutan, orang masa depan," timpal Kris dengan alis tebalnya yang terpaut.

"Kukira kalian vegetarian," tukas Sehun asal.

"_Vege_-apa?"

Selalu menyenangkan berada di sekitar Luhan. Gadis itu masih lugu. Luhan sangat bersemangat ketika mengetahui, mendengar, atau melihat hal-hal baru. Terutama hal-hal yang menyangkut kosakata baru yang digunakan setelah abad 12, atau Kyungsoo menyebutnya 'Hal-hal Abad 21'.

"V-e-g-e-t-a-r-i-a-n. Vegetarian."

Sehun menjelaskan dengan wajah ramah. Luhan tidak tertahankan. Semua orang bakal berubah lunak di hadapannya, begitu juga Sehun, walaupun wajahnya kembali tertekuk setelah Luhan beralih membersihkan alas kaki Kris lagi sambil terkekeh-kekeh. Sehun tidak tahu kalau merapalkan kata 'vegetarian' bakal semenyenangkan itu. Tapi, mengingat Kyungsoo yang sedang ngambek di pinggir parit di balik gundukan, _mood_-nya jadi jelek lagi.

"Harus ada yang bertindak untuk mengakhiri kebodohan ini," Kai tiba-tiba berdiri. "Aku tahu Bell adalah kawan terbaik Kyungsoo, tapi kita tidak bisa berdiam diri di sini terlalu lama."

Sehun mendelik. Tidak-tidak-tidak. Kai dan Kyungsoo tidak pernah akur sejak pertama kali bertemu. Jika Kai menawarkan diri untuk membujuk Kyungsoo, peluang keberhasilannya NOL BESAR. Yang ada Kai mungkin malah kembali terjungkal karena didorong Kyungsoo, atau terlepar ke seberang hutan. Kok ngeri?

"Bung-"

Dan Kai menghilang seketika. Sial. Punya kekuatan teleportasi memang enak. Kai bisa pergi kapanpun dan kemanapun ia mau, termasuk saat Sehun hendak mencegahnya dari adu mulut sengit dengan Kyungsoo.

Sehun tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan gadis pendiam itu. Kyungsoo tidak pernah sevokal ini di hadapan orang lain. Kyungsoo cenderung menarik diri dan mengalah demi menghindari percakapan panjang. Hanya Sehun dan ibu Kyungsoo yang sanggup menyulut amarah atau pita suara _blogger_ itu terbakar sampai habis.

Apakah Kai pengecualian? Apakah Kai punya benang merah dengan takdir Kyungsoo?

Biasanya di film-film dan novel-novel seperti itu, 'kan?

Sehun senang kalau semisal suatu saat Kyungsoo punya pacar atau setidaknya mau mengaku dia suka seseorang, tapi tidak begini caranya. Bagaimana, ya? Sehun sudah kelewat nyaman jadi satu-satunya orang terdekat Kyungsoo selain keluarganya. Membayangkan ada laki-laki lain yang bisa dengan leluasa keluar-masuk dunia privasi Kyungsoo kedengaran agak menjengkelkan. Apalagi Kai yang baru dikenal Kyungsoo beberapa hari dan mereka lebih sering bertengkar daripada ngobrol biasa.

Iya, Sehun agak cemburu. Sehun takut suatu hari nanti Kyungsoo bakal melupakannya.

"Kai memang selalu seperti itu," suara halus Luhan membuyarkan lamunan Sehun. "Dia suka bertindak cepat. Itu bagus, tapi kadang-kadang jadi makin kacau karena Kai belum bisa memikirkan sesuatu secara menyeluruh."

Sehun tersenyum kecut. Sekarang _mood_-nya rusak bukan karena Kyungsoo yang ngambek, atau Kai yang tidak mendengarkan peringatannya, atau Kai dan Kyungsoo yang mungkin sekarang sudah saling dorong di dekat parit sana. Sehun mendadak _gloomy_ karena membayangkan dirinya bukan prioritas utama Kyungsoo lagi.

"Jangan diambil hati," sepertinya Luhan salah membaca air muka Sehun. "Aku minta maaf atas nama Kai."

Sehun mengamati Luhan, Kris, dan Suho bergantian. Mereka sangat mirip dari segala aspek, begitu pula Kai. Tapi, kentara sekali kalau Kai sudah sering membuat masalah. Wajah mereka memperlihatkan permohonan pemakluman untuk saudara mereka, serta lelah juga malu karena sudah terlalu sering minta maaf atas sikap Kai yang seenaknya.

"Aku _nggak_ marah," Sehun berusaha tersenyum lebih cerah dan ia bisa merasakan angin di sekitarnya sedikit lebih tenang. "Aku cuma tidak mau mereka saling melukai."

"Kai seorang ksatria," timpal Kris. "Percayalah, seberapa menyebalkannya Kai, dia tidak akan melukai wanita. Itu merusak harga dirinya."

"Kalau begitu, aku khawatir Kyungsoo yang melukai Kai."

Mereka tertawa bersama. Rumah pondok mereka sempit dan kabar lebih cepat menyebar daripada api yang membakar sebuah ladang. Sehun sudah dengar tentang cerita Kyungsoo yang mendorong Kai sampai terpental. Luhan, Kris, dan Suho malah jadi saksinya. Mereka sekarang jadi agak khawatir tentang keadaan si bungsu dari Dinasti Ludwig itu.

.

.

.

.

.

-** KYUNGSOO -**

Aku benci eskargot.

Aku benci sayur.

Aku benci disuruh berlari.

Aku benci banyak hal, tapi aku tidak pernah merasa sebenci ini terhadap seseorang.

Sepertinya daftar kebencianku bertambah: aku benci Ratu Juno.

Aku sudah hidup bersama Bell bertahun-tahun. Dia satu-satunya teman ketika aku harus tetap terjaga di depan komputer. Bell memang manja dan agak menyebalkan (kenapa orang-orang yang aku sayang selalu menyebalkan?), tapi anjing itu sangat pengertian walaupun tidak pernah mau naik ke atas ranjangku.

Tidak ada yang tahu keadaan Bell sekarang. Mungkin saja anjing malang itu sudah mati terbakar di rumah pohon. Tidak ada yang berani ataupun sempat meninjau ulang. Jadi, aku tidak bisa menyalahkan siapapun di antara kami karena aku sendiri nyaris mati terbakar malam itu. Aku sudah sangat bersyukur Kai datang dan menyelamatkanku.

Yang perlu dipersalahkan, ya, Ratu Juno.

Parit dengan air tenang itu kelihatan sangat menyegarkan. Mungkin kalau _mood_-ku tidak sejelek sekarang, aku sudah kembali mandi atau sekedar main air. Tidak ada yang lebih menyegarkan dari air abad empat yang belum terkontaminasi flouride atau kompos menjijikan manusia atau timbal berat yang membuat dua puluh persen penduduk dunia di abad 21 mengidap kanker.

Aku tidak menangis. Sungguhan. Jauh di sudut hatiku yang lain aku punya keyakinan Bell mungkin masih hidup. Bisa saja Bell sudah lari tunggang langgang ketakutan saat melihat puluhan orang mendadak mengepung dan membakar rumah pohon. Tidak apa. Setiap orang selalu punya firasat seperti itu, bahkan sesudah menyaksikan kematian itu sendiri.

"Dia anjing yang manis."

Jantungku serasa melompat dari rongganya saat mendengar sebuah suara di sebelahku. Secara reflek aku menoleh dan mendapati Kai duduk di sebelahku, ikut memandangi parit jernih. Kenapa aku tidak dengar langkah kaki? Kenapa aku tidak menyadari _Kai_ ada di sebelahku?

"Aku baru kenal anjing itu beberapa hari, tapi rasanya sangat menyesal begitu tahu Bell menghilang," Kai beralih menatapku dengan matanya yang terang. "Apalagi kau yang sudah bersamanya bertahun-tahun."

Aku tidak tahu seorang Kai bisa berbicara seperti itu. Ada simpati dalam nada bicaranya, juga pancaran matanya yang bening. Entahlah. Rasanya tidak semenyebalkan seperti saat kami adu mulut. Kai terlihat lebih teduh dan tenang. Dengan cara yang aneh Kai berhasil membuatku merasa lebih baik.

Hah?

"Rasanya pasti sedih."

Kata-katanya terlampau sederhana. Kai kentara sekali jarang (atau mungkin tidak pernah) menghibur orang. Kata 'sedih' terlampau umum untuk disebutkan, harus lebih spesifik. Beginilah jika berhadapan dengan anak jurusan teknik yang sempat dicekoki mata kuliah Bahasa Inggris persamaan selama dua semester.

"Tapi kita harus bergerak. Kita tidak mungkin berlama-lama di sini," Kai kembali menatap parit yang masih mengalir dengan tenang. "Kita sudah hampir mati dibakar. Kita tidak boleh lengah lagi."

Bulu kudukku berjengit ketika mengingat kebakaran yang menimpa kami. Jelas aku melupakan sesuatu. Aku belum berterima kasih pada Kai. Semalaman suntuk dia membiarkanku membonceng di kudanya dan meminjamiku punggung tegapnya untuk bersandar saat aku nyaris mati, alih-alih meninggalkanku membusuk di tengah hutan. Kenapa aku kedengaran tidak tahu diri.

"Kai-"

Mendadak lidahku kelu. Berterima kasih tidak seberat ini sebelumnya. Kenapa berterima kasih pada Kai terasa sangat sulit diucapkan?

"Hm?"

Mata Kai kembali menusuk langsung ke mataku. Aku bisa merasakan persendianku melemas karena, ya Tuhan, aku baru sadar kalau Kai jauh lebih tampan dari Logan Lerman. Aku tidak tahu kalau seleraku bakal berubah ke figur klasik dengan kulit tembaga dan mata terang. Rambutnya yang hitam dan setelannya yang agak longgar bergerak-gerak karena angin. Pernah nonton drama? Ya, gambarannya Kai seperti tokoh utama cowok yang tampan sekaligus kaya raya.

"Aku-," aku berkedip sesaat. "Aku ngin berterima kasih."

Pipiku panas bukan main, dan aku bisa menangkap kalau Kai sempat tersipu karena ucapan terima kasihku.

"Mungkin aku sudah mati kalau kau tidak datang," tambahku. Aku berusaha setulus mungkin berterima kasih dan sepertinya aku berhasil.

"Tidak masalah," timpal Kai.

Lalu, pertanyaan lain mengemuka. Otakku dengan cepat melakukan _preview_ dan teringat bagaimana Kai tiba-tiba muncul di dalam bilik, padahal pintu terbakar habis. Barusan, Kai juga muncul secara tiba-tiba. Bisa saja aku yang agak _hilang_ dan tidak menyadari kemunculan laki-laki bermata terang itu. Tapi tetap saja ada yang mengganjal.

"Malam itu," tanganku bergerak untuk membenarkan letak kacamataku. "Bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke dalam bilik? Seingatku pintunya terbakar."

Hening lama, lalu mata Kai yang terang berubah berbinar. Bibir tebalnya terangkat sebelah membentuk seringai jahil yang sangat imut. Lagi-lagi aku dibuat terkejut dengan ekspresi Kai yang ia yakini jarang sekali _digunakan._

"Mau tahu?"

Sialan. Kai kedengaran seperti penggoda handal, dan aku dengan mudahnya tergoda karena aku mengangguk seperti anak umur lima tahun yang ditawari liburan ke Disney Land Hongkong gratis dengan semua atribut-atributnya.

Aku hampir mengumpat saat mendadak Kai menggamit lenganku dengan erat, lalu suaraku teredam ketika tubuh kami digencet jadi satu dan dijejalkan ke pipa karet yang gelap. Sensasi itu datang lagi. Rasanya sama persis ketika aku melakukan perjalanan waktu, dan saat Kai datang menyelamatkanku dari dipanggang hidup-hidup. Perutku serasa diaduk-aduk dengan blender dan aku hampir muntah. Lalu, detik berikutnya, saat aku membuka mata, aku duduk di hadapan Sehun, Kris, Luhan, dan Suho.

Tangan dan kakiku bergetar. Aku terguncang luar biasa, melebihi ketika Sehun memaksaku naik roller coaster untuk pertama kalinya. Mataku agak berkunang-kunang. Aku nyaris pingsan kalau saja Kai tidak mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggangku.

"Lama-lama kau akan terbiasa karena kita bakal melakukan banyak teleportasi."

Sepertinya Sehun, Kris, Luhan, dan Suho juga agak terguncang karena kemunculan kami yang tiba-tiba. Muncul dari udara kosong memang bukan ide bagus yang bisa dilakukan setiap saat. Sepertinya Kai harus lebih menahan diri setelah ini.

"Kalian baik-baik saja?" tanya Luhan sambil merangkak maju untuk mengambil tubuh lemasku dari lengan Kai.

"Muntah," jawabku sekenanya.

Perutku masih diaduk-aduk dan aku tidak mau muntah di hadapan banyak orang, apalagi di gaun musim gugur milik Luhan yang indah. Jadi, aku merangkah menjauh seperti bayi gajah yang baru lahir, lalu muntah di balik seekor pantat kuda. Setidaknya, para pengelana yang melintasi area ini kelak bakal mengira bekas muntahanku tahi kuda alih-alih muntahan dari abad 21.

Makan pagiku sia-sia karena teleportasi bodoh yang dilakukan Kai.

"Minum ini."

Lagi-lagi Kai muncul di sebelahku, tapi kali ini dengan cara yang lebih manusiawi. Aku mendengar suara kakinya mendekat walaupun aku lebih fokus mengeluarkan isi perutku sebanyak-banyaknya. Pokoknya aku harus minta dimasakkan daging lagi setelah ini.

"Apa ini? Nektar?"

Tanganku yang masih bergetar berusaha meraih botol kulit yang berada di genggaman Kai, tapi Kai menepis tanganku. Dengan telaten Kai memegangi pundakku dan membantuku minum. Sial. Aku jadi ingat ibuku.

Dulu, aku punya penyakit tifus. Ibu memaksaku minum minuman tradisional a la suku Cherokee yang rasanya tidak manusiawi untuk pengobatan. Aku sudah terlalu banyak mengkonsumsi obat dokter dan ibu khawatir aku gagal ginjal. Aku dipaksa minum jamu unicorn itu setiap hari dengan bantuan ibu agar aku tidak memuntahkannya. Kai melakukan hal yang sama persis dan mendadak aku ingin bisa berteleportasi ke Napa.

"Terima kasih."

Aku bergerak agak menjauh dari Kai. Terlalu sering berada di dekatnya membuatku merasa nyaman, dan aku tidak mau itu terjadi. Apalagi ada Sehun di belakangnya. Bisa-bisa aku diejek habis-habisan setelah ini.

"Baikan?" tanya Luhan dengan wajah khawatir. "Kita harus melanjutkan perjalanan setelah ini."

"Seharusnya kau jangan mau diajak berteleportasi," sahut Suho. "Kai belum bisa mengendarai kekuatannya sendiri."

Aku bisa mendengar Kai mendengus di sebelahku. Aku ingin protes kalau Kai secara _paksa_ mengajakku berteleportasi, tapi aku sudah kehabisan tenaga. Aku tidak mau bertengkar lebih panjang dan jadi tontonan.

"Nah, saudara dan saudariku," Kris yang sedari tadi diam memperhatikan mulai berdiri. Tas kulit sudah bertengger di punggung lebarnya. "Simpan muntahan kalian untuk nanti. Kita masih harus menembus hutan untuk bertemu dengan para ksatria."

.

.

.

.

.

Kali ini, aku memilih satu kuda dengan Sehun.

Tidak ada cukup kuda bagi kami semua dan aku terpaksa membonceng. Luhan sekarang berada di depan bersama Kris, juga membonceng. Gaun musim gugurnya berkibar indah seiring dengan langkah kaki Ace (begitu Kris menamai kudanya) yang punya kekuatan lari luar biasa. Aku dan Sehun menyusul tepat di belakang mereka, lalu Kai di belakang kami, dan Suho jadi ekor dari formasi kami.

Sebenarnya, kuda yang kami tunggangi adalah Kara, kuda milik Luhan. Putri cantik itu meminjamkan kudanya pada Sehun karena ia sadar kalau laki-laki berboncengan naik kuda bakal menghancurkan harga diri mereka. Jadi, dia menumpang di kuda Kris dan membiarkan aku, juga Sehun, menunggangi kudanya.

Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan Sehun bisa menunggang kuda. Di Virginia tidak bisa sembarangan naik kuda. Jadi, aku mengasumsikan kalau Sehun pernah main film laga dan belajar naik kuda dari sana. Aku tidak perlu khawatir Sehun bakal kehilangan kendali atas kudanya dan membuat kami berdua terngjungkal.

Sudah hampir satu jam kami berkuda dan padang rumput itu mulai kelihatan ujungnya di kejauhan. Padang rumput raksasa itu berakhir dengan munculnya hutan pinus lagi. Aku tidak tahu masuk ke hutan yang lagi-lagi belum pernah dijelajah itu ide bagus atau bukan, tapi sepertinya Kris sependapat denganku. Ia menurunkan kecepatan dan berhenti sekitar dua puluh meter dari mulut hutan. Otomatis, kuda-kuda yang lain ikut berhenti untuk menunggu instruksi.

"Ada yang kelelahan?" tanya Kris sambil memutar kudanya untuk menghadapi kami.

Aku dan Sehun saling tatap, lalu aku melihat ke arah Kai dan Suho. Semuanya kelihatan baik-baik saja, tapi semua mata tertuju padaku. Sepertinya mereka agak khawatir setelah aku pingsan selama dua hari, sempat ngambek, dan muntah di dekat pantat kuda.

"Aku baik," aku berusaha meyakinkan. Aku tidak mau jadi penghambat perjalanan ini.

"Kalau kau pusing, bilang. Jangan tiba-tiba ambruk karena aku tidak mau lihat sahabatku terinjak-injak kuda," timpal Sehun.

Tanganku refleks mencubit pinggang Sehun yang berotot. Aktor tampan itu memekik, bukan karena sakit tapi kaget. Cubitanku tidak seberapa baginya.

"Sepertinya ada yang perlu ditambahkan."

Suho turun dari kudanya yang bernama Arion, lalu merogoh tas kulitnya yang ia gantung di punggungnya. Dari sana, Suho mengeluarkan sebuah belati dan sebuah busur juga beberapa anak panah. Suho memberikan belati berukuran tiga puluh sentimeter kepadaku, sementara ia mengangsurkan panah ke Luhan.

"Kita tidak tahu apa yang ada di dalam hutan. Setidaknya kalian punya sesuatu untuk membela diri," ucap Suho.

"Aku tidak tahu cara pakai belati," tukasku. Jujur, sungguhan. Aku tidak pernah menikam siapapun.

"Pokoknya bawa saja," tambah Sehun. "Walaupun aku yakin kau bisa menjungkalkan laki-laki manapun, tapi setidaknya kau punya alat untuk melukai mereka."

Lalu Sehun mengaduh lagi karena cubitanku.

Semuanya terasa baik-baik saja ketika kami berhenti. Tidak ada yang janggal, ataupun tanda-tanda pasukan Ratu Juno yang berhasil menyusul kami. Tapi, saat Suho kembali ke kudanya, mataku menangkap seekor burung yang terbang di atas kami.

Mataku memang sudah mengalami kelainan selama berhatun-tahun. Kacamataku tidak lebih tipis dari bokong botol kaca minuman soda, tapi aku yakin aku melihat burung itu berwarna merah terang. Bulunya semerah burung beo hutan tropis, tapi aku yakin burung itu bukan burung beo. Matanya tajam, paruhnya runcing, dan tubuhnya lebih besar dari burung yang bisa berbicara itu. Lalu, aku memilih untuk bertanya pada yang lain.

"Burung apa itu?"

Semua orang mengangkat kepalanya dan ikut memperhatikan burung yang saat ini berputar-putar jauh di atas kami.

"Burung phoenix," jawab Kai lirih.

"Burung _itu_ sungguhan ada?" kali ini Sehun yang keheranan.

"Tentu saja," Luhan mengamati Sehun sesaat, lalu perhatiannya kembali teralihkan pada burung yang saat ini mulai terbang ke arah hutan. "Tapi sudah lama sekali tidak ada yang melihatnya. Aku baru tahu kalau mereka bersarang di sini."

"Aku baru tahu kalau mereka bukan mitos belaka," tukas Sehun.

Setelah burung itu menghilang di hutan, Kris menghela kudanya. Kami melanjutkan perjalanan dengan formasi yang sama, dengan asumsi salah satu dari kami bisa kabur untuk melanjutkan perjalanan menemui para ksatria dan adipati ketika yang lain sudah tidak bisa.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_TO BE CONTINUED_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._


End file.
